camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ernemann Heag II
Specifications *'Type': Folding bed plate camera, lens panel focusing adjustment by spiral gear *'Manufacturer': Heinrich Ernemann *'Year of launch': 1900 *'Film': film plates of size 9×12 cm *'Lens/shutter-configurations' **1. Lens: Ernemann Detectiv Aplanat No. 1 1:6.8 **Shutter: everset shutter *'Viewfinders': ** Reflecting type finder, 90 degrees turnable for horizontal format, combined with spirit level ** collapsible Newton type viewfinder *'Variant': Union XX b smaller variant *'Year of launch': 1904 *'Film': film plates of medium format size (6.5×9 cm) *'Lens': Ernemann ? *'Shutter': Le XXme Siècle (everset type, French product?) *'Viewfinder': collapsible Newton type finder Specifications Ser. I *'Type': Folding bed plate camera, lens panel holder move- and adjustable for-/backward on sliding rails *'Manufacturer': Ernemann *'Year of launch': slightly different versions launched since 1911 *'Film': film plates of size 9×12 cm *'Lens/shutter-configurations' (speeds O and Z are Time and Bulb mode) **1. Lens: Ernemann Detectiv Aplanat 1:6.8 ::Shutter: Ernemann, speeds O, Z, 1/25, 1/50 and 1/100 sec. **2. Lens: Ernemann Detektiv Aplanat 1:6.8/13.5 cm ::Shutter: Ernemann, speeds O, Z, 1, 1/2, 1/5, 1/10, 1/25, 1/50 and 1/100 sec. **3. Lens: Ernemann Ernotar 1:4.5/13.5 cm ::Shutter: Ernemann Chronos >C<, speeds O, Z, 1, 1/2, 1/5, 1/10, 1/25, 1/50 and 1/100 sec., extra cocking lever for additional 1/250 sec. *'Viewfinder': Reflecting type finder, 90 degrees turnable for horizontal format, sometimes combined with spirit level *'Diaphragm': f-stops f6.8 to f36 (or f4.5 to f36) The Heag II Series The Heag II folding plate cameras belonged to Ernemann's products for ambitious amateurs. The name "Heag" was an abbreviation of the company's name H'einrich '''E'rnemann 'A'ktien-'G'''esellschaft and was used for a broad variety of folding camera types, numbered I, II, III, IV, etc., the different sizes distinguished by the series numbers I, II, III or other numbers. The Heag II cameras are prepared for ground glass focusing but have also a metre scale for the focusing position of the lens panel. So it is possible to try snapshots without groundglass procedure in good light situations. The lens panel holder is mounted on a slide that can be pulled and pushed forward and backward on the rails of the folding bed. The slide's grip is also the unlocking facility to unlock the slide from its actual position. The lens panel's immediate focusing after pulling it along the rails into operating position is infinity. The lever which locks the slide at that position can be moved aside so that focusing smaller distances by further expanding the bellows becomes possible. A scale helps to find focusing positions for 2 metres to infinity. For near object photography further bellows extension is possible. Therefore the rails can be shifted forward with help of a knurl. That allows lens panel positions at the end of the folding bed (Ser. I) or even beyond (Ser. II). This makes the cameras versatile enough for macro photography or usage of other lenses. Further versatily is given by the facilities for upward movements and sidewards movements of the lens panel. The Series I camera offers additional comfort since its lens/shutter unit is turnable. The cameras don't need shutter cocking for speeds upto 1/100 sec.. The older variant had the advantage of an additional Newton type viewfinder. The early vertical variant allowed no horizontal lens movements. The early horizontal variant had a special spiral gear for focusing. This earliest Heag II was also marketed as ''Union XX b by Stöckig. Specifications Ser. II Series II cameras of the Heag II product line had a double extension bellows. *'''Type: Folding bed plate camera, lens panel holder move- and adjustable for-/backward on sliding rails *'Manufacturer': Ernemann *'Year of launch': slightly different versions launched since 1911 *'Film': film plates of postcard size (9.5×15 or 10×15 cm) *'Lens/shutter-configurations' (speeds O and Z are Time and Bulb mode) **1. Lens: Ernemann Ernotar 1:4.5/16.5 cm ::Shutter: Ernemann Chronos, speeds O, Z, 1, 1/2, 1/5, 1/10, 1/25, 1/50 and 1/100 sec., extra cocking lever for additional 1/200 sec. *'Viewfinder': Reflecting type finder, 90 degrees turnable for horizontal format, combined with spirit level *'Diaphragm': f-stops f4.5 to f50 smaller variant *'Year of launch': 1913 *'Film': film plates of medium format size (6×9 cm) *'Lens' Ernemann Ernoplast 1:4.5/120mm * *'Viewfinder': Reflecting type finder, 90 degrees turnable for horizontal format, plus Newton finder A Heag II Ser. III may have been also available, as well as the luxurious Heag II 75 with wooden folding bed. Specifications Heag IIa Maybe a professional Heag II variant, with double extension bellows. *'Type': Folding bed plate camera, lens panel holder move- and adjustable for-/backward on sliding rails *'Manufacturer': Ernemann *'Year of launch': 1913 *'Film': large format film plates (13×18 cm) *'Lens' Ernemann Ernastigmat 1:8/195mm Links * Ernemann Heag II serie II at www.collection-appareils.fr Heag II Heag II Category:German 9x12 folding Category:German 10x15 folding Category:1900-1905